


Mother's Love

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Prompts I filled at Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

His tears soaked the shoulder of her dress, but it wasn’t of remorse. He didn’t care for the brother the murdered, he cried for the things he thought were his. But he had things too. He had Reek, an almost brother, a indulgent father figure to him. He had his dogs. He had me.

And he was just like his father on this. His cold hands and uncaring manners. But I never let him spill his seed on me.  _I already have one Ramsay_ , I would tell him. And he would be happy, he would have no competitor for my love and affection.

 _One day you’ll be the Lord of Dreadfort, and you’ll have no need for your old mother._ But he would take my fears away, just like his father took my maiden head.

**Author's Note:**

> The miller's wife is called Sylvia by me. You are invited to call her that too.


End file.
